


assthetic

by fleurting



Series: Femslash100 Drabbles [1]
Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God, I wish I had her ass."</p>
            </blockquote>





	assthetic

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "glasses" at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/). The ass mentioned is Kim Kardashian's if it isn't obvious enough.

"God," Amy said, her eyes roaming over the image on Reagan's phone as Reagan played with her hair absent-mindedly.

"I wish I had her ass."

"Hey," Reagan protested lightly, sitting up and forcing Amy to follow. "I happen to like your ass."

Amy grinned. "Really?" Reagan mirrored her smile. "Really."

They both stifled their giggling for a few seconds before it overtook them. Bending their bodies as they laughed, they leaned even more into each other, closer and closer until Reagan was reaching her hands out to pull Amy into a kiss.

"Seriously," Amy continued after she'd pulled away. "Look at it. She can balance a _glass_ on it. Probably _two_ glasses," she tugged the phone out of Reagan's hands and scrolled back up to the picture that had broken the Internet. "It's unbelievable."

"C'mon," Reagan scooted closer, nuzzling Amy's neck, "You know that's been photoshopped."

"I know. But that doesn't mean I can't admire it!"

"I've got a better idea," Reagan replied, lightly pressing Amy down onto the bed. "Let's admire each other's _ass_ ets instead."

Amy groaned disbelievingly. "You did _not_ just say that."

Reagan grinned as she looked up from kissing Amy's neck. "Think you're rubbing off on me, Shrimp Girl."

Amy smiled softly.

"I like rubbing off on you."

Reagan tried not to laugh as she watched Amy's eyes transform - from fondness to realization to discontent.

" _Dammit."_


End file.
